Love That Binds Us
by Insanity is Happiness
Summary: What if one thing had changed in the Department of Mysteries? If just one more spell had been cast randomly? Would it change anything? It would. R&R please.
1. I

Disclaimer: Harry Potter could belong to me...but...unfortunately...sigh...it doesn't. J.K.Rowling owns it (WAAAHHH!)

Warnings: There's not really OOTP spoilers since I've changed the plot. Lots of violence. I also recommend watching the final fight scene form Kill Bill Vol 1 whilst reading this...since that's where I got the idea for the fight from...the music goes really well and its funny to listen to. Also the spell used is from Charmed I just changed it a bit on the thrid line. R&R

_Harry seized Neville by the shoulder of his robes and lifted him bodily onto the first tier of the stone steps; Neville's legs twitched and jerked and would not support his weight; Harry heaved again with all the strength he possessed and they climbed another step – _

_A spell hit the stone bench at Harry's heel_. The stone crumbled beneath Harry's feet and sent him tumbling backwards; Neville flew to one side as well; legs still jerking manically. Harry leapt to his feet running towards Neville; ducking a stunning spell. Just as he reached Neville a hand grasped his ankle tightly. He looked back. Malfoy dragged him to the ground, scraping him along it towards him. The prophecy grew warmer in Harry's hand. Malfoy's hands lunged at Harry's throat; he tried batting him away but Malfoy was too strong. His wand fell from his grasp; as did the prophecy with a small clunk.

Harry looked round; Sirius was still duelling with Bellatrix; Remus aiding Tonks; Neville lay passed out on the floor legs still thrashing but a small pool of blood coming from his head. His vision hazed in front of him, lungs dying, brain shutting down and body becoming lifeless. Harry struggled for a final breath; he weakly kicked out with his legs but it didn't work. It was over. He could feel his life being torn away; Sirius still taunting Bellatrix; nobody could see him dying and nobody but Malfoy would witness it.

"It's over, Potter." hissed Malfoy.

Malfoy drew himself to his feet lifting Harry up with him. Harry's feet barely touched the floor. He was carried towards the Dias and pressed again the edge of the veil, which fluttered welcomingly though the darkness which penetrated its abyss was deathly.

Bellatrix seemed to have notice Harry's dilemma and gave an evil chuckle. He heard Sirius shout at Bellatrix. A cool wind blew from behind the veil making the hairs on the back of Harry's head stick up. Malfoy grinned at Harry's pale, breathless face and whispered,

"This is where you and I part ways, Mr. Potter. Now, you will see that there is nothing that can destroy our Lord; not even you."

Harry knew Sirius had turned around just at the moment when Malfoy released him and pushed him backwards. He heard the heartbreaking screams from his Godfather; but it was too late. He grasped a breath as he fell through into the darkness below. Voices in the room above still elevated but slowly dimming away. Black mist enveloped him; swirling in deep waves all over his body; they entered his mouth, nostrils, ears and eyes; he felt a calm never experienced before.

'If this is death, it isn't so bad,' thought Harry.

He stuck his arms out to the sides and felt a smooth surface; almost like marble; it was cool and soft. Somehow he didn't feel scared in this place, it was calm and relaxing. He searched for the voices from the Ministry and found that they were only just still there. He smiled sadly to himself; Sirius' voice was clear above the rest; his anger tearing through the Death Eaters.

_Harry!_

Strange he could hear voices calling his name; but it didn't matter soon the darkness would take him and he would be no more.

_Harry! Don't. Save yourself!_

The voices were louder this time; close too. Harry reached out with his hands towards the voice, he wanted it source.

_Harry! Fight the darkness, go back to Sirius! Let me help you! Say this after me. 'I am light…'_

"I am light…"

His voice was carried away into the abyss, but ever so small bits of light were collecting in the centre of the darkness.

_'…I am one too strong to fight…'_

"…I am one too strong to fight…"

_'…Go back to where shadows dwell, you cannot take my soul as well…'_

"…Go back to where shadows dwell you cannot take my soul as well…"

More beads of light gathered. He could hear the black mist screeching; feel it writhing around him.

'_…So go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless night.'_

"…So go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless night."

The light exploded in the centre of the darkness; it warmed his skin and swept him up into its embrace. It, like the darkness, coursed through his body. He felt lifted by it. He closed his eyes; whilst the breeze from it whooshed past him. He flipped himself over in the air searching desperately for the source of the voice.

'_Well done, my son.'_

Harry suddenly realized the feminine voice; it was his Mother. He reached out for her and felt fingertips brush his.

_'Take these gifts with you; I want you to be safe and happy. Good luck and we love you.'_

"Mum, please let me stay."

_'Harry, you must go back to Sirius. We will always be with you.'_

For one last moment he felt his Mother's hands grasp his then the force of the wind grew stronger and carried him up. Tears streamed from his eyes; floating off into the light. He rubbed his eyes on the sleeve of his robes. Looking up he could see the entrance to the veil; hear the low sound of Death Eater's protests. A final push from beneath sent him flying through the way he came in.

He landed on the stone Dias with a thud. Dust particles filled his nose as inhaled making him cough lightly. He lifted himself up and looked around. No more than six Death Eater's were bound at the wrist with black robes then bound to a large marble pillar. They were screaming their disapproval and hadn't seemed to notice that Harry was alive again. Rubbing his scraped elbows he edged around the veil and up the stone steps and through into the brain room. A vast amount of noise was coming from the corridor leading back to the lifts. He hurried along and stepped into the rotating room; soon surrounded by streaks of blue light from the whirling candelabra.

"Which way did they go?" he shouted.

A door to his left flew open and he dashed through it. He came to an abrupt halt at the lifts. One had stopped on the Atrium level another was on the top floor. He pressed the button for the lifts and waited; dancing nervously on the spot. The lift door slid open and Harry dived inside. He pushed the Atrium button rapidly and watched the doors close. The lift ascended the building; different floors whizzed past the glass doors.

He wondered how long he had been behind the veil; it didn't seem long but a lot had happened. He thought of Sirius and remembered hearing is anger, the Death Eater's screams. What would Sirius do when he saw him alive?

The door once again slid open and Harry sprinted out to be greeted with…Voldemort. Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus were all standing wands pointing at Voldemort. Bellatrix was yelling behind him trapped under what appeared to be the stone witch from the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Voldemort shot a killing spell at Sirius who dodged it sending numerous spells back. Voldemort merely laughed and blocked them all.

"You cannot kill me Black; your rage is that of love lost, not pure anger. You are weak in comparison to me."

His voice pierced Harry turning him cold. Harry ran forwards and hid behind the golden centaur, listening to Voldemort mocking them.

"How did you ever expect someone like Potter to be able to destroy me, Dumbledore?"

"He did once." Dumbledore seemed much more fragile; pain filled Harry's heart.

"And he shall never do again, for he is now dead!" Voldemort laughed mercilessly.

Harry decided and stood up rounding the centaur.

"You talking about me?" he shouted.

Voldemort ceased laughing and stared straight at Harry gasping with anger and frustration. Sirius, Dumbledore and Remus wheeled on the spot gazing dumbfounded at him.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" shrieked Voldemort, gripping his wand tighter.

"Obviously not!" shouted Harry, walking towards Sirius and past him.

Voldemort exploded with anger. Lifting his wand and aiming at Harry he cried,

"AVADA KEDAVERA!"

Harry didn't move. He watched the spell fly towards him seemingly mocking its contact. He heard Sirius run from behind him ready to jump in front. Harry blinked. Sirius was no more than a meter away from Harry when he flew backwards. The killing curse collided with Harry knocking him to the ground. Voldemort let out a cry of victory. The forms of three people shadowed his body. One grabbed him and started shaking. Harry swatted him away. The three backed away uncertainly; but watching in awe as Harry, shaking, got to his feet and stood facing Voldemort.

"It's a draw Voldemort!"

Voldemort almost looked frightened of Harry. He cowered slightly.

"What are you!?" he cried.

"An illusion." Harry smiled then his form wavered into white mist and vanished. Voldemort gave a startled look then raged at being tricked. Harry meanwhile was still behind the statue and chuckled fondly to himself. He climbed onto one of the centaur's legs then onto the middle of the body. Placing his hands on the neck he felt power surge through him into the golden body. Almost at once the statue came to life and began charging at Voldemort. Harry grabbed onto the mane for dear life, motioning it to attack again. He looked back at Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore, who was watching proudly. The hooves of the centaur glanced passed Bellatrix's face; she screamed in fright and lashed out at the stone witch holding her down. Voldemort vanished in a sweep of his cloak and reappeared next to the fountain. The centaur turned and raced towards him. He aimed and shot another killing spell at Harry. The centaur moved in the way shattering into millions of shards. Harry quickly leapt off of the statue into the air flipping and landing in front of Voldemort, who sneered.

"Well, Harry, I must say that I am impressed. Your skills have developed much since we last were acquainted."

Harry bowed removing his cloak and throwing it aside. He put one arm behind his back and held the other out to Voldemort.

"I suggest that you cut the small talk, so that we can finish this."

"I've never heard such a good suggestion."

Voldemort, too, removed his cloak and set it aside. He walked forward towards Harry, who smiled welcomingly. Harry set one foot back ever so slightly. Gracefully he flung his arm out at the wall and summoned the sword from the wizard's hand. (AN: I don't really know if there was a sword in the wizards hand so we'll just say there was). It flew through the air into his hand, Voldemort mimicked his action and the sword flew from the centaurs grasp. Both lifted them to the light letting them glint menacingly. Their eyes bore into each other's. Red into green. Their hasty breathing could be heard; hearts beating a mile away. Minutes passed away and neither one of them moved. Harry was aware of Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore watching them silently but secretly wanting to rush to his aid. Harry moved to his left, Voldemort to his right. Then forward. Harry brought his sword up and they clashed. Harry swivelled round on the spot, bringing his sword up. The sound of the steel scraping. He retreated back only to dash forward. Voldemort flashed his sword at Harry's chest. Harry blocked it attacking again; he pushed his at Voldemort forcing him to back down. As Harry flew at Voldemort he leapt out of the way swinging the sword towards Harry's back. Harry placed his sword over his back stopping it; he rammed his foot into Voldemort's chest. Voldemort grunted stepping back. Harry wheeled on the spot. He glared at Voldemort. This man who had dared to try and take more from him, well now that wasn't going to happen. Voldemort bowed to Harry, who felt his spine curve downwards. As soon as Harry stood tall Voldemort lashed out striking at Harry. Block. Attack. Block. Harry quickly bent down below a high attack and went for Voldemort's legs; unsuccessfully. Their swords met in the middle, both forcing the other back. Harry released his sword into one hand and swivelled the swords around, almost knocked Voldemort's out of his hand. Voldemort summoned the sheath of the sword as an extra weapon guarding himself against Harry's blows. Coming from the side Harry struck the sheath taking the top off. Voldemort backed away looking slightly stunned at the sheath; twirling it over his fingers and throwing it aside. Harry held his sword in one hand reaching out at Voldemort with it. Voldemort smiled and took his into both hands once again and lowering it to his side. Harry proceeded cautiously forwards his sword still held out. He lifted his other hand to it grasping it firmly. Both brought their swords to the middle and clashed them together, staring hard at each other.

Somehow Harry could tell that Voldemort was shaking slightly but dared not show it. Inside Harry too felt the same, his eyes glanced at Sirius for mere milliseconds and saw the terrified look on his face, the pain he would have if he lost Harry again. Quickly, Harry muttered a spell lighting up his sword with a blazing stream of fire. Voldemort grinned and his sword flicked with sparks of electricity.

Harry smashed his into Voldemort and immediately brought it back to strike at his head. His sword flew through the air numerous time combining the fire and electricity. Voldemort and Harry brought their together at the same time both sliding their blades down and turning to look hatefully at each other. Voldemort swivelled round and Harry seized the chance to take him and leapt forward. He only realized his mistake before it was too late. Voldemort glided out of the way and behind Harry. Harry's feet hit the ground followed by a 

sharp shocking pain across his shoulder blades. He staggered backwards spinning round to meet Voldemort's triumphant gaze. Feeling with one hand he felt the blood seeping out of a large wound on his back. His knees buckled underneath him and he lay sprawled across the floor unable to do anything except stare at the man he had hated for so many years stand tall above him; sword ready to plunge into his heart.

Sirius began to race forwards but Remus grabbed his waist holding him. Sirius struggled in Remus' grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"Sirius," he whispered urgently. "You will have nothing to gain except death from going over there."

"He's hurt," snarled Sirius.

"Harry will be fine…do not worry," said Dumbledore calmly though his voice was shaking.

Sirius relaxed and watched silently as Voldemort began to circle Harry's form. Harry's eyes followed him round memorizing his every movement. Voldemort stopped and sneered, resting his sword be his side.

"Poor Harry, the silly little boy who thinks he knows it all. You clearly have much to learn about magic and might; one lesson of which is that you can never over-power me. Now, be ready to die like a man, the way your Father did."

Harry grimaced at the pain in his back, gasping as he tried to stand. Grabbing the hilt of his sword he used it to push himself into a standing position, sticking it forcefully into the ground. He hissed through his clenched teeth as he did so. He lifted the sword in front of his face, staring daggers into Voldemort.

How much hate can come between two people? The amount of rage that built within Harry at that point was astounding. Voldemort lunged forward striking Harry's sword. Harry retaliated thrusting his at Voldemort slashing the front of his chest. Harry took this moment to drop and cut across his legs. Voldemort stumbled and doubled over in obvious pain. Harry remained on one knee breathing harshly and nearly falling as he struggled to get to his feet again. Voldemort limped to his side, sword down low, watching the trickle of blood that streamed down his leg. Harry too watched his nemesis cringe in pain.

"It seems that you are not as weak as I predicted." Voldemort hissed.

Harry said nothing; his merciless glare was words enough.

"Are you ready?" said Voldemort.

Harry's bottom lip trembled in anger and hate.

"I am."

The two rushed to meet. Harry's sword flared, spitting specs of fire. His anger spent through it. He slid the sword down Voldemort's running it furiously back up. Sparks flurried off. Voldemort stabbed at the air missing Harry by inches. Harry threw his weight onto Voldemort, confusing him. His sword twirled around the tips of his fingers; spinning round he went for the head. But Voldemort had the upper hand. He flicked his sword back over connecting it with Harry's hands. The blade sliced through his skin. Harry yelled in surprise; letting go of his sword allowing Voldemort to swipe it from his grasp. Harry saw his weapon fly to one side and made to summon it again; but Voldemort had already charging forwards sword pointed in line with his heart.

Harry glared at him. Pain coursed through his veins like at stimulant for his power. He remembered all of the ones he had lost; all of the pain; every night spent sobbing into his pillow for his Mum and Dad. These were the things that life had torn from him that Voldemort had been selfish enough to steal. He heard his Mother's voice in his head '_Save yourself, Harry. Don't_ _wallow in sadness but remember all the love you've had and use that to strike Evil down; I love you.'_

Power flared in Harry's eyes; iridescent irises backed with silvery white cornea. He let all of his love flow through his body taking hold of him. Pearly howling mist gathered around his feet crawling up his legs; lifting his arms into the air. The water from the Fountain began to rise in great bubbles; rocks and splinters from the ground as well. Purple and blue veins lined Harry's face disappearing into his hair; which glowed a pale white.

Voldemort kept racing towards Harry; the final blow between them both. Death for both sides was unacceptable; only one was to live. Bringing his sword up Voldemort thrust it forwards. The blade barely made contact before glowing a fiery red; metal bubbled; drips of it hardening on the floor. A clear shield blocked the path between Harry and Voldemort. The power behind the shield grew, green light in the palms of Harry's hands. He poured into it all the love, pain, anger and loss he had felt. His body shook furiously; beads of sweat running down his pale skin. He threw his hands forwards releasing the pressure behind the shield; throwing Voldemort back. Light burst from all angles; emitting from Harry; streaking and ricocheting off of the ceiling; the water from the fountain evaporated in the heat; Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore covered their eyes, yet Sirius was screaming at Harry. Harry remained standing, livid eyes piercing Voldemort; the colours in his eyes; spells dancing about all wanting to see this new found power. This was it. The end; Voldemort's race was run and Harry would see that his power never returned to full strength. He clapped his hands together sending a built-up shockwave of magical power. It vibrated passed everything; shattering the fountain, rocks and tearing up the tiles on the floor; rushing pass Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore; singing their clothes; until it reached its target. The wave crashed into Voldemort; not even giving him a moment to scream; his skin shredded; muscle and bone dissolved into nothingness. Harry felt the pain in his heart subside; as did the magic. The spells in his eyes retreated, pulling back their magic.

His knees suddenly hit the floor; a shiver of defeat prickling the hairs on his neck; tiles cracking under his weight. He looked up seeing the light dispersing; the destruction of the Atrium became clear. His strength left him making his body extremely heavy; he allowed himself to fall face first onto the floor; breathing in the dust and decay.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, he watched through the corners of his eyes as the doors to the Atrium flew open on both sides and Ministry officials. Pain tingled his aching muscles; building up to a throbbing ache in his head. He heard footsteps clatter across the floor, looking up just in time to see Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore running towards him. He stared at the spot in which Voldemort had been standing; which now held nothing; no body; no ashes; nothing. Had he done it? Thoughts whizzed through his mind, barely registering the incredible magic he had been able to unleash. The taste of blood filled his mouth; coughing he saw it splash onto the floor.

He tried to lift his arms and stand up but his body was completely numb, collapsing back onto the floor. War-ridden hands seized him turning him over. He met Sirius' stricken gaze and smiled. His smile was returned warmly; Sirius pulling him into a protective and comforting hug. Happiness seeped through him, something he had not felt in a long time. He wasn't sure how much longer he could remain conscious, his breathing quickened dramatically, harsh, shallow breathes. Sirius seemed to realize Harry's condition and lifted him off of the ground, fully carrying him over to Dumbledore. Harry brought his face up to stare into Sirius' eyes; Sirius looked back.

Harry's thoughts turned to his Mother rescuing him in the veil. Such wonderful emotions had come over him in just hearing her voice; but touching her hand as well; a luxury he never thought he would have. Was she the one who had given him the power? Power that had made him want to tear the worlds evil from its unholy skin.

His vision blurred and more blood gushed up his throat, streaking across Sirius' robes.

"Harry, just hold on." said Sirius weakly.

"I'm sorry," croaked Harry. "I tried my best."

"Shush! Don't say anything; I don't want you to injure yourself anymore."

Harry slumped heavily in Sirius' arms. His fragile form paling more every second. He spied Dumbledore moving swiftly towards them. He hovered over Harry for a moment before handing Sirius a copper kettle; a portkey. Dumbledore then turned to the masses that were streaming into the Atrium then to Harry; stroking back his matt of Harry's hair with a tender hand.

"You were exceptionally brave tonight, Harry. We are all very proud. This portkey will take you back to Hogwarts, I suggest you make haste."

He wheeled round and entered the crowds of people. Harry rolled his head round into Sirius' chest. He felt the sudden jerk below his navel and the voices of many aggravated people disappear behind him. They landed with a thud in the hospital wing. Sirius quickly lay Harry down on one of the beds. Harry had kept his eyes closed the whole way, not really caring much for where he was going. A bustled Madame Pomfrey came hurrying over, gasping when she saw him.

Harry didn't really know what state he was in but it felt terrible. His uncontrollable shaking reached maximum and he began to convulse. Strong hands held him down. His eyes flew open widely. He stared at Sirius, wild feelings racing through his mind.

"I'm scared." He whimpered.

"I know, I know," said Sirius, bending over him and wrapping his arms around him. "Everything's going to be ok, now. Voldemort is gone; you did it, Harry."

Harry smiled, a grin which left his face a quickly as it had come. His mind was enveloped in black swirls and he knew no more, except Sirius' constant words of comfort as he was swept into the darkness.

AN: EVIL! I know but you don't have to wait long...I've already written the epilogue that is if you want to know what happens. Please tell me what you think. Please tell me if you see any mistakes or grammatical errors in this chapter! I would appreciate it. Ta!


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: ...No...I don't own Harry Potter, would I be writing fan fiction if I did (probably).

Warnings: Umm...there's an illness in it but not for very long...so...that's it.

Sun shone through the panes of glass in the window. There was not a cloud in the sky. Sirius stared out of his bedroom window seeing Harry standing in the garden doing kick-ups with a Muggle football. He smiled happily to himself, walking out of his room and down the stairs. He glanced into the living room. A magical book lay open on the coffee table. He snorted inwardly. Passing through the kitchen; Harry was still doing kick-ups. Sirius had tried too but couldn't really master it; then again, Harry was probably using his magic to keep it going.

Quietly, he sneaked up behind Harry; edging through the patio doors onto the huge field of grassland. Only a meter away from him Sirius leapt onto Harry's back surprising him. Harry screamed joyfully falling onto the grass and squirming in Sirius' grasp. Sirius ruthlessly tickled him, leaving him gasping for breath as he laughed intensely. Sirius relinquished his attack on Harry, who lay panting face down in the grass. Harry pulled himself up, holding his aching chest. He turned to smile at Sirius, who ruffled his matt of raven hair. His smile used to be a rarely seen thing, now Sirius saw it all of the time. Since Voldemort supposed demise, Harry and Sirius had been spending all of their time together at the Marauder Manor.

Harry had spent a week in the hospital wing before being moved to St. Mungo's for 2 months. After the fight he had went into a coma. During which the Healers said that he may suffer brain damage or worse he might die. But Sirius had refused to give up on him and after the 2 months Harry woke up; slightly dazed and confused but definitely knowing where and who he was. However, Harry began showing problems with his speaking and hearing, which after tests, showed he had dysphasia, caused by his injuries to his brain during the coma.

It was now August 3rd; Harry had stopped using the crutches he had been given for weak muscles in his legs, though Sirius still didn't think it was a good idea. Hermione and the Weasley's had been over every day of the week, it was frustrating for Harry, they were treating him like a child, offering to do everything for him and constantly asking if he was alright. Sirius knew they were just extremely concerned for him.

Harry coughed slightly, clutching his chest. Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulder wondering if he had gone too far. Harry quickly straightened himself up, smiling reassuringly.

"I…I…k." stammered Harry, nodding vigorously.

"You sure?"

Harry kept nodding.

"Jus…c-c…cold."

Harry gave an irritated groan and felt angry tears come to his eyes. Sirius wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his chest.

"They're going to find a cure for you, you know. They owe you that much, at least." Sirius too let out an angry yell. "Damn it, you've never had it easy and now this. This time we're together and we're going to get through this, right."

He pulled Harry back to arms length and surveyed him. Harry looked slightly blank; half of what Sirius had said hadn't gotten through. Harry bowed his head. Sirius put a finger under his chin and lifted his head, jumping in fright. Harry's eyes were once again iridescent. Sirius relaxed. Harry 

had been learning to control his amazing powers quite quickly. He could positively do anything now. Harry smiled as the spells fought to get a view through his eyes and see Sirius; Harry's spells felt all of his emotions and were also affected by them.

A small flame ignited itself in the air, it travelled across the air spelling 'Bittersweet at best, I guess?' Sirius sighed; the flame continued to write 'He'll be back…but this time we _will_ be together.'

_Three years later…_

"I guess you didn't know how right you would be, Harry." said Sirius absentmindedly.

Harry smiled, brushing his long hair out of his face.

"You were the first to say we would get through this together."

Sirius nodded. It was good to hear Harry speak after three years, it was worth waiting through the years of speech therapy and to some extent Harry had recovered on his own, his magic had apparently sensed that there was something wrong with him, the healers had concluded that Harry's magic was putting him through a slow healing process, as to not overwhelm him with the sudden change back to normal.

The essence of Voldemort had finally been washed away. His Horcruxes destroyed. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Sirius had been with Harry all of the way. Though the war was not without its casualties; Dumbledore had been murdered by Snape, of all people; Sirius knew that he couldn't be trusted; Bill had finally been struck down after defending his family to the end and killing many Death Eaters; many members of the Order died in the final battle; and Neville had realized that he could have been the Chosen One and gave his life to protect Harry from Voldemort's killing curse.

It was his love that had saved him in the end. All the power he had been saving to that day had been unleashed with every ounce of love in his fibre. Voldemort's screams had pierced the moon. People cheered as his body disintegrated, whilst mourning for those lost.

There had been a ceremony a month after the battle commemorating those who died fighting for their freedom and the freedom of others. During this Harry had been asked to speak to everybody, he felt it an honour to be asked and gladly remembered those he loved and lost; felt them watching him.

"When I was young, I thought of myself as…just, Harry James Potter. You probably knew me as 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Chosen One' today I stand before you as…_just_ Harry James Potter. I am no greater than any man or woman here. If not for my friends, my family I wouldn't have been able to vanquish Voldemort. It was their love and support that got me through all of the hard times. It was your love that gave me strength; together _we_ defeated Voldemort."

"We dream of a world united, a world of peace and prosperity, where evil has no meaning because it doesn't exist. The people who fought for our freedom had this goal, this one chance to fight for everything they loved; we as their friends and family should vow to live their dream, make our own, as I'm sure many of you already have. If we can fulfil this ambition then their sacrifice will not have been in vain, we will have our perfect world."

FIN

AN: YAY! Another one finished. I can't believe how many people have favourite this story...I didn't think it was that good. I wasn't even going to submit it, but I'm glad that I did. Tell me if some of my words are used incorrectly because I'm rubbish at English and I'm not a human dictionary like me friend.

**Dysphasia** is a language disorder in which there is an impairment of speech and of comprehension of speech. It is caused by brain damage, usually in the left side of the brain which is responsible for language and communication.

**Black Dragin: **I hope you like the end...nut I am considering writing some in-between chapters to explain more fully what happened especially about his powers...but we'll see...if I write more of my next fic then I probably will do it...we'll see. Edit: I'm really sorry I did a sort of thing where you go 'I've wrote it and I understand it so everybody else will' I will change it. Thanks for telling me.

**Vellouette: **Thanks. I hope you liked the end too...look out for my next story...Sirius is in nearly all of my fics...I just can kill him!!

**Rainbow2007: **Cheers. Your review is beyond appreciated! :)


End file.
